


величайшее благо.

by Evellinnc



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evellinnc/pseuds/Evellinnc
Summary: Она просто хотела быть счастливой. Он уже принял свое решение, этот мужчина, которого многие боялись ... он пообещал ей, что она получит то, чего так сильно хотела, что она будет свободна и сможет любить того, кого захочет, в этом новом порядке, который она намеревалась создать, и она верила в него.Она сделала еще один шаг, и пламя, которое поначалу горело на ее коже, больше не обжигало ее, она подошла к мужчине, который смотрел на нее и впустил ее в свой круг, у него были большие планы на нее, он сказал, у нее был дар и она была особенной, она заставляла ее чувствовать себя важной, и это было все, чего она хотела. Чтобы иметь значение, быть частью чего-то важного ... больше не подавать кофе, больше не терпеть наглых шуток и флирта мужчин, которые видели в этом только красивую и поверхностную упаковку.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Nagini, Queenie Goldstein/Gellert Grindelwald, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

\- Пойдем со мной, - попросила она. Но он просто стоял и смотрел на нее, как на сумасшедшую.  
\- Пойдем со мной, - умоляла она.  
Ты сумасшедший, - сказал он, глядя на нее с ужасом в глазах. Она посмотрела на его раненого и повернулась к синему пламени, к человеку, протянувшему руку. На секунду он подумал о своей сестре (прости меня, - воскликнула она), подумал о Тритоне и Джейкобе, человеке, которого она любила больше всего, но который обвинял ее в сумасшедшей ... она просто хотела быть свободной, вот и все, иметь возможность любить беспрепятственно, слишком многого просил ?! Она просто хотела быть счастливой. Он уже принял свое решение, этот мужчина, которого многие боялись ... он пообещал ей, что она получит то, чего так сильно хотела, что она будет свободна и сможет любить, кого захочет, в этом новом порядке, который она намеревалась создать, и она верила в него.  
Она сделала еще один шаг, и пламя, которое поначалу горело на ее коже, больше не обжигало ее, она подошла к мужчине, который смотрел на нее и впустил ее в свой круг, у него были большие планы на нее, он сказал, у нее был дар и она была особенной, она заставляла ее чувствовать себя важной, и это было все, чего она хотела. Чтобы изменить ситуацию, быть частью чего-то важного ... больше не подавать кофе, больше не терпеть наглых шуток и флирта мужчин, которые видели в этом только красивую и поверхностную упаковку.  
Она шла навстречу своей свободе, своей судьбе ... она коснулась руки волшебника, которая теперь смотрела на нее с почти незаметной полуулыбкой, если бы она могла читать ее мысли, она бы сказала, что, похоже, она гордится ею, но ее разум был  
напротив него толстая стена, нечитаемая. Она почувствовала его хватку на своей руке и знала, что делать, всего лишь еще раз взглянув в сторону своей прежней жизни, всего, что теперь она должна оставить, как бы сильно это ни было больно, все было для общего блага.  
Вот что она думала: величайшее благо.


	2. Сомнения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -  
> Как далеко она была от дома? Где на самом деле сейчас был ваш дом ?! Что она знала о доме, так это то, что это должно быть то место, где ей хорошо, место, где люди были бы счастливы быть там, друг с другом ... знала ли она что-нибудь подобное ?! Может ли быть для нее такое место? Она не могла сказать сейчас. Она бросила самую близкую к семье, которую знала ...  
> Это были она и ее сестра, которые с самого раннего возраста заботились друг о друге, такие разные, но все же любили друг друга: там, где Куини была наивна, Тина всегда была подозрительной; в то время как Куини была милой и отзывчивой, ее сестра была осторожна.

Нурменгард - где-то в Австрии.  
-  
Как далеко она была от дома? Где на самом деле сейчас был ваш дом ?! Что она знала о доме, так это то, что это должно быть то место, где ей хорошо, место, где люди были бы счастливы быть там, друг с другом ... знала ли она что-нибудь подобное ?! Может ли быть для нее такое место? Она не могла сказать сейчас. Она бросила самую близкую к семье, которую знала ...  
Это были она и ее сестра, которые с самого раннего возраста заботились друг о друге, такие разные, но все же любили друг друга: там, где Куини была наивна, Тина всегда была подозрительной; в то время как Куини была милой и отзывчивой, ее сестра была осторожна.

Куини была большой поклонницей своей сестры и знала, что даже когда она действовала, ругая ее, это было потому, что она просто думала о том, что, по ее мнению, было для нее лучше всего. Но у Куини были свои идеи и, несмотря на кажущиеся амбиции, тоже: она хотела иметь собственное место в мире, не боясь, что ее осудят или сочтут сумасшедшей, она хотела кого-то, кто примет всю любовь, которую она должна отдать, и это было причина, по которой она оказалась в ситуации, в которой оказалась сейчас. Она, конечно, не пожалела об этом, думать и размышлять о чем-то подобном было еще рано. Но Нурменгард был тихим местом, в то время как Куини уже привыкла ко всем видам шума и мыслей, так как ее Нурменгард, как и его жители, были совершенно невозмутимыми.

Думая об этом, молодая женщина законно думала о хозяине дома; Все, что она знала об этом волшебнике до того момента, не соответствовало тому, что она уже слышала о нем, а это немного, просто то, что писали в газетах; разговор здесь с членами министерства ... но теперь все казалось таким далеким. Темный волшебник, которого тогда боялись, открылся ей как волшебник с твердой верой в свою идеологию и убеждения, мало чем отличавшийся от нее тогда, и, возможно, именно это и привлекло ее, придало ей смелость сделать такой решительный шаг в этом отношении. его жизнь и то, что он хотел от будущего; он был подобен спасательной шлюпке, которая тащила ее все дальше и дальше от тумана, который затуманивал ее прошлую жизнь и мешал ей увидеть свой истинный потенциал, он сказал ей, что с ней все в порядке, что ее легилименность была подарком , благословение, а не проклятие, как она часто думала.

-  
Куини была так погружена в свои мысли, что не заметила присутствия другой фигуры в комнате, крадясь к ней, как будто она была окружена добычей, готовой к резне.  
«Мисс Гольдштейн», - прошептала волшебник у его уха, заставив ведьму испуганно пискнуть.  
«Т-мистер Гриндельвальд, сэр, тысяча извинений ... Я не слышала, как вы вошли», - воскликнула застенчивая девушка с устрашающим видом на ее стороне.

"Я, наверное, должен извиниться, мисс, в конце концов, я вторгся в ваше личное пространство, даже не спрашивая разрешения, и я не хотел никоим образом вас обидеть, но хотел выразить свою обеспокоенность по поводу высокой изоляции, которая возникла с тех пор, как мы поселились в замке "он оценивающе посмотрел на нее," Вы случайно избегаете кого-то или ... "но девушка прервала его, прежде чем он успел закончить формулировку:" Ничего подобного, сэр, я просто никого здесь не знаю ... Я имею в виду ... Я знаю Криденсу / Аурелиусу, но я чувствую, что ему легче в одиночестве, и он через многое прошел, и я даже не подумал его потревожить… ",  
«Вы также пережили много мисс Гольдштейн ...», - приговорил непреклонный фокусник. «Я даже не могу представить, как тяжело, должно быть, было быть кем-то, кто не ... купи себе характер, которого все ожидали от тебя, легкомысленную девушку и поверхностный, нечего добавить ... бедная девушка ... окруженная людьми, которые никогда не знали, как справиться со своей властью и сделали это проблемой, чем-то нежелательным, - закончил он, позволяя напряженной тишине обрушиться на них ...  
Она хотела это отрицать, сказать, что она ошибалась, но она просто обманывала бы себя не ... в конце концов, ее всегда отталкивали те, кого она считала близкими, всякий раз, когда она показывала немного из того, на что она способна ... неприятность и неудобство.

Когда вы будете готовы, я хочу, чтобы вы присоединились к нам сегодня за ужином, мисс Гольдштейн, ваше присутствие будет очень кстати», - возражал волшебник, направляясь к выходу.  
"Мы?" - спросила ведьма в поисках дополнительной информации.  
«Только несколько участников нашего движения и меня, а также Винда, Кренн и еще несколько преданных последователей». - ответил он, оставаясь важным вопросом.  
«Я понимаю, сэр, я постараюсь быть готовым к такому событию», - согласилась она.  
«Отлично», - воскликнул он с довольным видом. «Возможно, тебе удастся убедить бедного мальчика тоже появиться ...» - сказал он, имея в виду мальчика, который станет его козырной картой, его величайшим оружием против того, кто до этого был его величайшим врагом.  
«Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы убедить вас, сэр», - сказала она, не уверенная, что этого будет достаточно.  
Волшебник кивнул и легким кивком попрощался с ведьмой, выглядя вполне довольным собой и оставив после себя ведьму, полную сомнений.

**Author's Note:**

> это не мой официальный язык, поэтому могут быть ошибки, прошу прощения.  
> ни один из этих персонажей не принадлежит мне


End file.
